1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for storing biocells or cellular tissue medical instruments and a transport container for transporting them.
2. Prior Art
Cultured cells used for regenerating medical treatment is desirably transported from a culture installation to a hospital under the same condition as the culture temperature. For that purpose, a strict temperature control technology is necessary. To keep temperature inside of a transport container uniform, a temperature control apparatus comprising a cool-heat generator, a hot temperature generator, a circulating means for fluid in side of the container, and a control means and a heat insulating means for insulating a heat transfer between the inside of the container and the outer periphery of the container are necessary.
The prior art of a constant temperature transport container for thermally insulating and transporting substances such as cellular tissue is described in the Patent Documents 1 and 2.
In the prior art of the transport container described in the Patent Document 1, the inside container having temperature retaining function due to the heat accumulating material is disposed inside of the outside container having heat insulation function, thus transport for a long time is enabled.
On the other hand, in the prior art of the transport container described in the Patent Document 2, the container body is composed of the metallic container, and the periphery thereof is covered with the heat insulator, and the low temperature side of the Peltier element driven by the portable power source is mounted on a part of the metallic container, and the fan for circulating air in the container is installed, thus the temperature inside of the container can be controlled with high precision.
Further, in the Patent Document 3, the prior art for easily controlling information on the inside of the cell culturing container is described.
Further, in the Patent Document 4, the prior art for holding the transported object at the central part of the spherical container is described.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2004-217290
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2005-124556
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2006-06261
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2006-16044